


来点新花样

by wongenglove



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongenglove/pseuds/wongenglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗来自self-remix：“Bones Shake：Nino被提醒润其实是个M，他怎能忍住不去试验一下呢？毕竟他只是个普通男人。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	来点新花样

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trying Something New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/824427) by [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface). 



当Nnio回想当初时发现那时他俩已经喝高了，他根本想不起来是在谈什么导致提到这个话题的。他能想起来的只有他兴奋的样子，所有的注意力都集中到那条引人注意的信息上：大野喝完啤酒说，“你知道，松润也是个M。”  
开始Nino大笑，因为他喝高了而且这话很搞笑。但随即他意识到大野是非常认真的。他坐直一点，把啤酒放到桌子上，小心地挪了一下，因为他还是醉着的，就是现在比较认真。“不可能。”他含糊地说。大野坚定地点着头。  
“你不是在跟我胡闹吧？”  
大野看起来被冒犯到了，就算Nino很清楚他一直都是这么吓唬人的，他看起来确确实实是在伤心，Nino认为这表明他说的是事实——可是当Nino问：“你怎么知道呢？”大野只是fufufu地笑了起来，又开了一听啤酒。  
他换了个话题，Nino随他去了，即使他们开始讨论Nino上次在VS上的表现，那句话一直在他的脑海里挥散不去：你知道，松润也是个M。  
稍后，在把大野安置在沙发上，把自己安顿在大野的床上之后，他开始说服自己。润是个控制狂，没错，但这只是因为他希望所有的事情都完美，而且他一直为取悦他人而努力工作。一旦Nino开始往这方面想，事情就越发明朗，就像在埃舍尔的画作中找到了路径一样，忽然之间，Nino发现了一条他从未注意过的走廊，而他已经等不及想看它通向哪里。  
~

 

当Nino再次把润的性器塞进嘴里时，他决定打开其中几扇门。  
口交这种事他已经做过很多次，而且投入了极大热情将其做的尽善尽美，让所有的部位都变得湿润美丽，还用手抚慰嘴达不到的地方。我真是太擅长让人失去理智了，他想，不过这次他想让润极其兴奋，而且已经谋划已久：当感觉到润已经箭在弦上蓄势待发，他继续着手上的动作，嘴则离开以便发问：“准备好高潮了吗？”  
润的头紧靠在枕头上，嘴张开静静地喘着气。当他理解了Nino的话，他眨眨眼睛，手指轻柔地抓住Nino的头发，点头。  
Nino收紧他性器底部的手指，微笑着要求：“说‘求你’。”  
刚开始，润只是皱眉。一旦理解之后，他从枕头上抬起头向下看着Nino呵斥：“少吊儿郎当！”Nino对自己说，大酱说的都是狗屁！。可是当他再近一点看，润的眼睛里有不易为人发觉的微光。那是羞涩，就像是润有不敢说出口的愿望，还有其他的……不确定？  
希望？  
那点微光激发了Nino的积极性，他放开润jr.,跪坐起来。“计划改变。”他宣布到，爬上床，倒在润旁边的枕头上。“我决定还是让你上我。”他朝床头柜点点头，明确告诉润遵从。  
“你今天有点专横。”润低声抱怨，不过他已经起身向抽屉伸出手。  
Nino说：“大声点。”这语气足以让润停下来，担忧地看着他。他们几乎每次都会这样说，但Nino刚用的是命令语气，并不是开玩笑，从润的表情看，Nino可以说他明白这其中的区别。  
润平静地说：“你今天很专横。”  
“这样比较好。”Nino说完盯着润手里的瓶子，润盯着他。Nino能看出来润的脸在微微发红，匆忙地拧开润滑剂的盖子。“我在玩点新花样，”Nino继续，看着润往手指上倒润滑剂，“你喜欢吗？”  
没有回答这个问题，润俯下身用吻堵住Nino的嘴。突然之间大野的论点不是那么牵强附会了。  
他能再推的远一点——也许命令润回答他的问题，不管他有多局促——但是润已经开始产生怀疑，Nino不想让自己的计划在实施前就夭折掉。他躺好，让润继续在Nino张开的双腿间沉默地继续，重新恢复信任。  
“继续，”Nino叹息，一只手伸进润的头发里，“让我高潮。”  
他看见润为这挑战眯起眼睛，后者抬起头，深吸一口气，然后一口吞下Nino，手指也有目的地扭动着。  
Nino尽自己最大努力坚持，但没多长时间，他就向润那灵巧的手指和天才的嘴投降了，他抓紧润的头发，深深射进润的喉咙里。  
在最后一波愉悦消失后，他抓着润的头发把他拉上来，直到他俩紧紧贴在一起，直到Nino感觉到润的分身顶着他的臀部。手仍然抓着润的头发，他狠狠地长时间地亲吻润，直到润开始蠕动，这时Nino拉回身  
体，给出致命一击。  
“Jun-pon，好孩子。”  
润给出了一长串可爱的反应：他的眼睛猛地闭上，全身颤抖，他的分身贴着Nino的臀部抽搐；他出了一口粗气，不管他以后怎么否认，这都像是震惊的呻吟。  
Nino开始考虑要怎么回报大野了。  
他松开润的头发，将润拉进又一个吻，然后告诉他：“现在，操我，在我又出来之前别想结束。”  
他还来不及说完话，润就尖叫着从床头柜里掏出了安全套。

\-------------------------END--------------------------


End file.
